Pretty Rhythm: Revolution Episodes
This is a list of all Pretty Rhythm : Revolution Episodes They Have 51 episodes. List of Episodes {| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" border="1" style="background:#f9f9f9; |-style="background:#ffc0cb;" align="center" ! #''' ! '''Title ! Featured Song ! Air Date |-align="center" |1 |Hello☆スーパーアイドル Hello☆Supaa Aidoru'' Hello ☆ Super Idol |Glass Doll Boy Meets Girl. |November 24, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | On one night at Ayase Naru and Mihama Kouji home again arrivals another girl named Miya she admitted that she had forgotten her memories. Rinne came back to Japan and said that Prism Sparkle lost again, and Miya is a cousin of Rinne. Kuromi Himuro is a 15-year-old girl who is a gothic-style. she is a famous prism star. She was able to do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps. switch to another side, Mihama Yuuki a 14-year-old girl and a lovely style, she have a fashion experts. she was was initially not want to be a prism star like her mother, but after her best friend Nishina Reika asked her to watch the Kuromi's prism show. Yuuki become wants to be a prism star like Kuromi, can Yuuki do that? |-align="center" |2 |POPやお菓子！私はすべてを選択してください！ Poppu ya okashi!Watashi wa subete o sentaku shite kudasai! Pop Or Sweets!? I choose All! |Boy Meets Girl |November 26, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | after Yuuki accepted as a prism star from Prism Stone, Prism Stone seeking A New Patissiere after Fukuhara Ann get married.Yuuki's friend named Nishina Reika was offered, and Reika perform Prism live for first time. |-align="center" |3 |イースターへようこそ！ isuta e yokoso! Welcome To Easter! |Prism Spiral |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Easter has arrived, Edel Rose and Prism Stone will perform the show "Happy Easter Session". because only one of them who could perform they perform "Rock-Paper-Scissors" and won by Kuromi and Yuuki, they also do a prism show together for the first time! |-align="center" |4 |マジカルダンシング♪ Majikaru Danshingu♪ Magical Dancing♪ |Magical Time |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Himeka want to show her own song, Natsuko agreed on this. Dear Crown also held a "My Song Show". Himeka reveals her past and in this episode Himeka perform prism live with the "prism sparkle". This makes it shocked everyone, especially Kuromi and Miya. |-align="center" |5 |私たちのファッションをチェックしてみましょう！ Watashitachi no fasshon o chekku shite mimashou! Let's check our fashion! |Fashion Check! |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | It is time for Yuuki's major debut at Prism Stone, but she does not have a song. on the way home Yuuki meets with a mysterious boy and said that "a song must be made from the heart". Yuuki was completed the next day the song itself is a "Fashion Check!", the end of the prism show Yuuki reunited with the mysterious figure who turns out to Suzuki Toma a famous prism star from prince♥crown! |-align="center" |6 |動物園の王者、麗華 Dobu~tsuen no oja, Reika Champion in the Zoo, Reika |Thank You |- | colspan="5" | prism stone will visit the zoo. but there they were met again with Edel Rose, all of a sudden all the animals off the garden zoo. Kuromi, Himeka, Yuuki, Reika, and Miya was attacked by a lion but reika managed to make The lion calm. Dusk, Reika was doing the prism show as a surprise to the visitors and make a new prism jump with the lion that is "king of jungle".